User blog:LexsJB/More changes
Hello Hi everybody, I'm sure you've noticed the new book covers for the highly anticipated series, the Friendship Fairies? Congratulations to CoolStar for putting them up. But I'm here today to put an emphasis on what's different about the new series book covers...they've changed completely. What's changed It's a no-brainer. They've changed: *the layout of the book cover *the logo *the fairy on the logo *the trademark rainbow at the bottom corner *the font *the magical sparkles Since I haven't got a copy yet I don't know if they're physically sparkly or not. I don't know if they've got the fairy on the side of the books but they're obviously completely different. When I uploaded the picture of the early reader version of Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy I noticed the new logo and I didn't think anything of it but when coolstar uploaded the pictures of the friendship fairies, I first saw them and thought "who are they?! Did she upload the wrong pictures or something" but no, because. CoolStar always uploads the pictures and they're always the correct ones. Your opinion My opinion shouldn't affect yours in anyway. They say not to judge a book by its cover. Obviously the book contents are the same as the others because they're written by the same author, even though they look different. But would you recognise the new designs from a distance as Rainbow Magic books? What do you think about the new covers? If you're reading, please please comment. It doesn't matter what you say because I really want to know if anyone feels the same about this. My opinion Instantly i felt a small emotion of sadness. For those who know, I like to talk about the changes of rainbow magic a lot through my essay blogs (and mostly negative about them). I hate change but it's happened. I don't really like the new covers, they're a bit boring and simple. The logos gone and the signature fairy on top and the rainbow on the bottom has gone. I feel it's more aimed for the youngest children because it's a block colour and there are no white sparkles of magic surrounding the fairy making her look like an angel who's standing in front of the sun. It's not so fun anymore. I don't think I'll buy these books anymore. The graphics really matter to me (sometimes the story) but mostly the pictures. I've tried to keep up with the books but I'm spending too much money on the books which most I don't even read more than twice (but I guess that's a normal amount compared to the times I've reread Destiny the Pop Star fairy). Like I mentioned, I hate change and I can't accept these books actually belong to the series. But I'll still be looking out for any celebrity activity hehehehehe. Have a good evening! From LexsJBTalk 23:32, January 20, 2016 (UTC) PS. I made a pretty interesting breakthrough about the authors of the series. Please take a look here if you want to have an idea why there's 4 fairies in a series now. http://rainbowmagic.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LexsJB/Authors_%26_the_4-fairy_series Category:Blog posts